Kallark (Earth-1010)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1010 | BaseOfOperations = Chandilar, Shi'ar Galaxy; mobile throughout the Shi'ar Empire and surrounding galaxies | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 595 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blue | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = Mohawk style haircut, purple skin, and pointed ears | Citizenship = Shi'ar | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Praetor of the Imperial Guard | Education = Gladiator training process | Origin = Strontian enhanced to Gladiator level | PlaceOfBirth = Strontia, Shi'ar Empire | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = The Phoenix | HistoryText = Origin Gladiator has the same origin as his Earth-616 counterpart. Season 6 Kallark and Smasher were sent by Emperor D'Ken to capture his subversive sister Lilandra. However, Phoenix was aiding her and easily dispatched the Guardsmen, even breaking through Gladiator's psi block and moving him around telekinetically.The Phoenix (A!) Kallark was also part of Lilandra's task force against all mutants, in order to make them pay for what Phoenix had done. He battled and defeated Colossus and Magik, but was bested by Cannonball when his level of confidence decreased.Who Am I Living For? (A!) | Powers = Kallark is a Strontian who went through the Gladiator enhancement process. In addition to his natural abilities, this made him able to survive in the vacuum of space and increased his power levels. He was deemed to be an Alpha Plus. Superhuman Strength: Gladiator possesses tremendous physical strength, the exact limits of which are unknown. He has shattered entire planets with the force of his blows. His strength level is dependent on his confidence; as such the more confident he is, the stronger he gets. He has demonstrated several astounding feats of strength such as defeating Colossus with relative ease. Superhuman Speed: Gladiator is capable of running and moving at speeds vastly greater than even the finest human athlete. He is able to move at supersonic speeds, meaning several times swifter than the speed of sound, which is roughly 760 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: Gladiator possesses extraordinary physical stamina. His muscles generate considerably less fatigue toxins then the musculature of human beings or most other known beings for that matter. Gladiator is able to exert himself at peak capacity for at least several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Invulnerability: Gladiator's entire body is far more durable than that of a normal human's and is virtually impervious to all physical damage. He can withstand high caliber bullets, powerful concussive blasts, falls from tremendous heights and blows from powerful super-humans. Gladiator can also survive in the vacuum of space unaided and withstand exposure to extreme temperatures, particularly intense heat. He has shown himself to be capable of flying through stars completely unharmed, and has actually withstood the explosive power of a supernova. Gladiator's invulnerability also makes him immune to all diseases, infections, contaminations, corrosives and radiation (with the exception of a rare radiation that drains his powers and vitality). However the level of his durability depends on his confidence, so if he is not feeling confident his invulnerability will weaken. Superhuman Agility: Gladiator's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Gladiator's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Gladiator's perception and processing speed is so developed that he was able to count about ten billion micro-sentinels inside a body in mere seconds. Flight: By harnessing and manipulating anti-gravitons, Gladiator is able to defy gravity which enables him to fly. Gladiator's flight speed rivals those of the fastest known starships, and can achieve faster than light speeds in hyperspace. Heat Beams: Gladiator is capable of firing highly concentrated beams of energy from his eyes. These beams are capable of reaching extremely high temperatures. The maximum temperature his beams can reach is unknown. These beams were also able to cancel out Hyperion's atomic vision, creating a huge explosion which temporarily incapacitated both opponents. The temperature level of his heat beams depends on his confidence. Microscopic Vision: Gladiator possesses the ability to see extremely small objects and images beyond subatomic level. Super Breath: Thanks to his incredible lung capacity, Gladiator is also able to draw in large amounts of air and then expel it all to create gale and hurricane force winds. He can also chill his breath to freeze targets. Psi Resistance: Gladiator is capable of causing a counter-force against telepathic assaults and probes. However, telepaths of sufficient power are capable of penetrating his psionic defenses to an extent. Accelerated Healing Factor: If injured Gladiator's accelerated healing factor can heal him to a certain degree. His healing factor enables him to repair cells, body tissues and bones that have been damaged regardless of severity with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. His healing factor can even regenerate cells and body tissues that have been destroyed but is limited in the sense that it cannot regenerate missing organs or limbs. Advanced Longevity: Gladiator has survived for centuries with little sign of aging. | Abilities = Gladiator is highly skilled in the combat arts of the Shi'ar, personally trained by Deathbird. | Strength = Gladiator possesses Class 100+ of superhuman strength. However, this strength scale is strictly for comparisons between characters, and should not be taken at all literally. | Weaknesses = Gladiator is vulnerable to a certain specific wavelength of radiation. A significant portion of Gladiator's powers, especially his strength, stamina, and resistance to physical injury, are affected by his level of confidence. If his confidence in himself wavers, he has been known to weaken substantially. Also, should he lose confidence in his abilities, he becomes vulnerable to much weaker opponents. Strontians are vulnerable to magic. | Equipment = Gladiator carries a Shi'ar device that helps stabilize massive objects that he lifts. He may have other devices that contribute to his powers. | Transportation = Flight under his own power; access to Shi'ar starships and star-gates. | Weapons = | Notes = * Gladiator's sprite was made by M:AAFF Wiki User:Danny R.R. | Trivia = | Links = }}